A Witcher's Salvation
by AxelDwarf99
Summary: This story is about a young man named Asgeir Kallberg who, after many crazy events, becomes a Witcher, but not just any Witcher, the Witcher who saves the world! AU that takes place 850 years after the events of the games. All Original Characters. There MIGHT be lemons but if there is it will be much later on. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and Alternate Story.
1. Chapter 1

This is the tale of the famous witcher, Asgeir Skallberg.

His story starts when he is a 16-year-old boy attending Novigrad High School.

Asgeir watched as Mr. Randy picked up the chalk and started writing."The Conjunction of Spheres!" Mr. Randy shouted "Is our subject today class. I want you take notes on all that I write and say because this is very important!"

"The Conjunction of Spheres was an event that you all should have some knowledge of but today we will go in depth. We will be speaking of what the Conjunction was, the effect it had on us, and how it was reversed."

"The Conjunction of Spheres happened long ago. It was a magical alignment of planets caused by someone or something that is still unknown. The magical alignment caused a rift in the fabric of space and time forcing all the planets inhabitants, including Humans, Dwarves, and Halflings, onto this planet."

Mr. Randy Continued, "Hundreds of years after The Conjunction of Spheres event, once humans had gained dominance over the other races, monsters were becoming a much bigger problem to the growing populations. Humanities solution to this problem was the creation of the Witchers, superhuman killing machines that had been trained and mutated for the sole purpose of protecting Humanity from monsters."

Asgeir raised his hand and asked, "What kind of Mutations?"

Mr. Randy answered, "Well Asgeir, the mutations they underwent were called the Trials of The Grasses. It was a very painful and very deadly process that was done on specially trained children in Witcher schools like Kaer Morhen or Kaer Trolde. The mutations were done by injecting many different potions, poisons, and spells into their bodies causing them to gain superhuman strength, speed, senses, and reflexes."

Mr. Randy went onto the last part of the lesson, "Now speaking of Witchers, I'm sure most of you have heard the stories of the great Witcher, Geralt of Rivia. Now most of the stories about Geralt are special, some of them are even true, but the real reason that Geralt of Rivia is so special is he is the one who reversed the Conjunction of Spheres. Geralt of Rivia after saving so many lives and helping so many people made the ultimate sacrifice to save ALL of the sentient races, Elves, Humans, Dwarves, and Halflings, by sending all the destructive monster races back to the planets from which they came, and using his soul as the seal."

Mr. Randy ended his lesson and said, "Alright class the lesson is over. I hope you all got in some good notes and really paid attention. Your homework for tonight is to do research on the Conjunction and write a paper on what you find the most interesting."

Asgeir thought about what he learned in History class that day while he waited. Ding-Ding-Ding, the bell rang telling the teens to head home. On his way to his locker Asgeir was stopped by the school's bully gang its members were the Leader, Vlad Fariss, an elf, and the Followers, Harry Nacks, a human, and John Garty, a dwarf. These were the toughest guys in school, and the meanest.

Vlad walked up to Asgeir and said, "Hey there! Why're you walkin' down my hallway? Huh?"

Asgeir replied, "Look man I don't want any trouble okay. I just want to get to my locker."

"Oh yeah? Well guess what punk! This is my school, and in my school I get whatever I want when I want it! And when I want trouble, I get trouble!" Vlad said as he smacked Asgeir's books down and shoved him into the wall.

"Dude! What the fuck!?" Asgeir exclaimed, "What's your problem!?"

Vlad said, "My problem is you, ya' little shit! You walked down my hallway which I told you never to do again Bitch!"

"Yeah! Well I don't remember the school selling you the hallway, Fucktard!" Asgeir yelled, "If you wanna' fuckin' fight then let's go asshole!" Asgeir said as he put up his fists ready for a fight.

"Oh, wow! You really think you can just challenge me to a fight in my school!? Stay back guys I got this little queer!" Vlad called to his followers as he threw the first punch at Asgeir.

Asgeir dodged right and socked Vlad in the gut, then he right hooked him in temple knocking Vlad out cold. The other two guys jumped in tried to hit Asgeir at the same time. Asgeir managed to dodge Harry but John got him in the jaw making Asgeir stumble back. Then Harry tripped him and he fell on his back smacking his head on the ground. Harry and John kicked him in the sides and told Asgeir, "Don't ever fuck with us again!"

Asgeir waited for them to leave before he got up and grabbed his books. On his way to his locker Asgeir stopped at the restroom to wash his face and look in the mirror for any major injuries. Asgeir splashed some cool water on his face feeling a sense of refreshment wash over him. He looked in the mirror to look for any injuries. Asgeir had straight dirty blonde hair that hung over the right side of his head and was undercut, sides and back short with top long. He looked into his own deep blue eyes thinking to himself about the day he'd had. Thankfully he had managed to ward off acne pretty well because he always kept himself clean. His face was fairly handsome looking, and he was naturally a bit pale-skinned. Asgeir stood at the height of 6'2 and he was pretty athletic, he liked to exercise but he didn't like sports much. Asgeir's parents were from Skellige but came to Novigrad on a trade ship. They decided they liked Novigrad and wanted to stay. Once he was done washing up and decided his cuts and bruises weren't too bad he headed to his locker, grabbed his things, and went out to his mom's car.

"Wow! Asgeir, what happened to you!" His mother, Freya Duhlberg, exclaimed.

"Don't worry mom it's nothing. I got into a little fight, but I'm fine now." Asgeir replied trying to calm his mother.

"No Asgeir! You're not fine, you got into a fight!" His mother yelled worried about him.

"I'm sorry mom, but at least I'm not hurt. Besides they started it, Vlad and his little gang started knocking down my books and shoving me and he threw the first punch. All I was doing was going to my locker and he just started being an asshole." Asgeir said to his worried mother.

Asgeir's mother replied, "Well, fine. But I'm reporting this to the principle tomorrow."

"Alright mom, that's fine by me." Asgeir said to his mother, "And mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

His mother said back, "I love you too."

"let's go home."

Asgeir and his mother then proceeded to leave the school parking lot and go home until…

Asgeir asked, "Hey can I turn on the radio?"

His mother replied, "Sure kiddo, go right ahead."

"Thanks mo- (VROOM! HONK-HONK!) HUH, LOOK OUT! (CRASH! BOOM!)

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's Axel here and I just want to apologize for the VERY long time between this and the last chapter. A lot of shit has gone on over the time between now and then, but now I'm back and I'm back for good! (I hope!)

Asgeir woke to the faint sound of a heart rate monitor beeping.

"What... uhg... where am I?" Asgeir spoke still disoriented from his sleep.

"OH! Huh you startled me. You're at the Novigrad Hospital." Said a nurse in the room tending to him.

"Why... why am I here? What happened?"

"You were in a car crash, and a pretty bad one from the looks of it. You broke your left arm and cracked three of your ribs."

"What? Ar- are you…?"

*FLASHBACK*

Asgeir asked, "Hey can I turn on the radio?"

His mother replied, "Sure Asgeir, go right ahead."

"Thanks mo- (VROOM! HONK-HONK!) HUH, LOOK OUT! (CRASH! BOOM!)

*END*

"WHERE'S MY MOM!?" Asgeir yelled in urgency.

A doctor entered the room having heard the commotion and said, "Ah, yes, about that…"

"YES!?"

"We are very sorry to inform you that your mother has… passed to the other side."

"She.. What? She's dead? Asgeir said quietly as he processed the information and a roller coaster of emotions ran through him.

Asgeir started to have a panic attack which caused his heart rate to increase exponentially.

"Quick! Grab the sedatives, we need to lower his blood pressure!"

"NO, NO, I NEED TO SEE HER! I NEED TO.. SeE... mY….. Mother…"

Asgeir awoke again in the same room hours later.

"Huh? What? Arrrggg, where's my mom?" asked Asgeir once again groggy from the sedatives given to him.

"We are very sorry but as we said before, your mother is gone."

"Gone? You mean…? Right of course she is."

Asgeir's dad, Hjalmar Skallberg, walked into the room, "Hey, I came as soon as I could I was on that, umm, business trip with Trudy." He stated. "So... how's your mother?"

"Like you even care Mister Business Trip." Asgeir replied with sarcasm practically dripping from his mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You know what it means you sleazy bastard."

"You don't know a THING about the real world or the adult things that go on in it."

"Oh? Well I know a lot more than you think asshole! She's Fucking DEAD! Do you hear me mother fucker my mom is dead and you, being the peice of shit father you are, were too busy fucking some office woman to even give a SHIT!" Asgeir yelled in anger.

"Oh yeah, ya' little fucker!? Well now you can mourn over DEAD mommy without me in the way!" Hjalmar said as he stormed out of the room.

Asgeir responded with nothing but hate in his voice, "Yeah, well fuck you! I've never needed you for anything! I wasn't even sad when you left us!"

Asgeir waited until the hospital released him to his last living parent, his father. He dreaded the moment that he got there because for years he had always had a strong feeling of hate toward his father, ever since he left him and his mother after cheating on her.

When Asgeir got to his father's house he rang the doorbell only to be greeted by his father and whatever whore he was fucking that week. They showed Asgeir to his room which was just a dusty, old, storage room that had a discolored mattress on the floor.

Asgeir simply said, "Thanks for the 'Room', now leave me alone." in a very blank and expressionless tone as if if all that was good in his life had been violently ripped away, which it had.

After that he set his belongings down, sat on his bed, and began to read some of the few books he brought with him from his mother's house, ones he hadn't read yet.

He was later called down for dinner, which was a silent affair, and went back to bed where he cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Asgeir woke up to an alarm on his phone. It was time for his first day back at school. He'd been allowed a week by his school to heal up a bit and mourn. He was still dreading this day because of all the work he'd have to catch up on and all the people he'd have to see. He didn't really want to see his friends because he just wasn't in the mood to hang out.

He rolled out of bed and to the bathroom where he showered. He allowed himself a few minutes of rinsing in the steaming hot water so he could wake up a bit. It felt good to have the heat run down his bare body. He grabbed the soaps and scrubbed his body, but not before he washed his hair and let the soap work into his hair. He rinsed off and stepped out.

Asgeir got out of the shower and went to the sink to finish up. He brushed his teeth and felt the cool mint in his mouth. He examined his teeth to make sure they were good and while doing so saw that the minor injuries he'd received from his little scruff with the school gang had healed up. He brushed his hair quick and left.

He got back to his room and got dressed. He put on his favorite band tee of Sons Of Hemdall*, a metal band from Skellige. Over that he put on a plaid red hoodie that was thinner in make, meant for warmer weathers. He put on some regular fit dark blue jeans that had been a little torn up. When he was ready he headed out.

His dad drove him to school that morning still a little hungover from his drinking the night before. He wasn't exactly the model father but he was all Asgeir had. The car ride was silent and no one turned on the radio to break the silence. The soft hum of the car's engine was the only sound that was there.

They got to the school and Asgeir left the car without a word. Asgeir walked into the school feeling very Anxious. He had arrived several minutes before classes started which allowed him time to walk the courtyard. He was walking toward a tree for some shade to sit in and that's when Vlad came to him with his friends.

Vlad said upon seeing Asgeir, "Hey there Skellige boy. I thought I showed you to steer clear of me. You shouldn't have hit me last time, now that i'm healed up you're about need some more time off!"

Asgeir had earbuds in and was listening to music. He didn't listen to a word Vlad said and once he saw Vlads lips stop moving he just sighed and walked on. But this didn't sit well with Vlad.

"Hey asshole you hear me?! Or'd your brain get fucked up too?! Come back here before I mess you up worse than your MOM!"

Asgeir stopped. He heard that time. Vlad yelled it out loud, and he shouldn't have.

Asgeir turned around, adrenaline instantly hitting him. He slammed himself into Vlad and kept going till they hit a wall. Asgeir just punched, and punched, and kept punching until he couldn't feel his arms anymore. Once he couldn't feel his arms he started kneeing him. Once he couldn't feel his legs he started headbutting him. Asgeir just beat and beat until his body and mind alike, were numb. It took five teachers to pull him off of that damned elf.

Vlad was dead. He was already dead midway through the kneeing portion of the ordeal. When Asgeir was pulled off of Vlad he saw the mess he'd made. Vlad was barely more than an unidentifiable bag of meat when Asgeir was done.

Asgeir was sixteen, and anyone above twelve could be tried as an adult in Novigrad. There was no trial because in Novigrad, if more than ten civilians and more than four authority figures witness the crime you get no trial. Asgeir would've pleaded guilty anyway though.

He was hauled off to a large Prison in the center of Oxenfurt. It was called Deireadh. Deireadh was once the prison King Radovid himself kept sorceresses. It didn't look so large above ground but below ground was a whole other story. Legend has it that on the bottom levels you could feel the heat of the worlds center.

Asgeir was placed in the middle levels of the prison where other murderers were kept.

He was was there for months. His Seventeenth birthday was coming up. His birthday was the twenty-eighth of Lammas*. He got no celebration just another day of malnourishment and misery, but he knew he deserved it.

A few days after his birthday he got into a fight and lost horribly. He had multiple broken ribs and the only treatment he got was what he applied himself.

It had been so long. He didn't even remember how long it'd been. Months? A year? Two years? He didn't know anymore. He lost track. He'd become an animal locked in a cage. He'd lost control of himself and they locked him up in the bottom floors. He was practically feral.

Okay so that's chapter three. Pretty dark huh? Well that's me lol.

* Lammas is the month of august in the Witcher universe.

* Hemdall is the Skelligan Hero God who is sort of like the Witcher's version of Thor.


End file.
